Forsaken Savior
by Nina145
Summary: Episode 22/Founder's Day. Elena walks into her house after discovering her belongings are missing and finds herself in an unexpected situation with an unexpected guest. ABANDONED
1. Falling Inside The Black

**Okay so I know I really should not be starting a new story while I still have three stories unfinished and another one that has been in the making for about two months, but I couldn't resist. Episode 22 amazed me so dearly that I needed some way to vent for the next four months until season two comes on.**

**Please read and check my poll on my page :)**

**A/N: Please excuse me and the fact that I did not recap the season finale. I really had no urge to do so. Therefore, if you have not seen episode 22, I suggest you find a good, well written spoiler before reading this.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would purposefully make myself Elena :)  
Nor do I own the song at the beginning, if I did, I'd be pretty impressed with myself, but I didn't, so I'm not.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold_

_Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone_

_I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black_

_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering_

_Don't leave my here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire  
Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone_

_I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside the black_

_(Falling Inside the Black by Skillet)  
_

* * *

Elena was talking on the phone to Stefan when she finally reached her driveway.

"I looked everywhere. Someone definitely took my stuff."

"I'm sure you'll find it. Just don't worry too much about it." Stefan was at the boarding house after the big scandal at the Founder's Day Parade.

"I guess you're right. It has to turn up sometime. I have to check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Elena was exhausted. After today's events, she wasn't sure she could even handle a needle-sized amount of drama.

"Okay. Sweet dreams. Love you," Stefan replied absentmindedly.

He was still thinking of the look on Elena's face when she found out Damon was trapped in the basement fire. Of course, they were friends but did she have to look as if it would kill her to lose him?

"I love you too, Stefan."

And in that moment-when she spoke those words, when she said his name like that-there was little room for doubt. He knew they were utterly and irrevocably in love.

She hung up the phone and opening the door, walked inside.

**Elena's POV:**

"Jenna?"

No answer.

"Jer?"

Still nothing.

Why wasn't anyone answering her?

I guess Jenna was probably hanging out with Alaric again, and maybe Jeremy was so upset about today that he simply decided to go to bed or listen to his music at top volume.

Still a little thirsty from earlier today, I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

And what I saw stunned me into silence.

Uncle John. John. My father. My _biological _father…was dead.

On my kitchen floor.

With a knife through his chest, and the tip of his ring hand cut off.

No. No. No, no_, no, no. NO._

This isn't fair!

I ran over to my father.

He had to be breathing. It wasn't an option, he needed to be alive.

He can't die on me too.

Tears were violently streaming down my face.

"Je-Jenna!"

Where the hell was she?

"Wow, you really are my doppelganger, aren't you?"

"Katherine."

I whirled around to find Katherine staring at me, a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"My goodness gracious, humans are so naïve. It was all too easy to convince your _father_-"she giggled, "-that I was you."

"Get the hell out of my house," I was not in the mood for her. This was all too much.

"Oh, poor baby, after all this time you finally find your long lost parents and figure out they suck. No pun intended."

Katherine was honestly trying to get under my skin, and it was so close to working.

"Katherine, no one here wants you. Now leave."

I was still on my knees next to John, trying to save an already dead person.

In the blink of an eye, Katherine had me up against the wall, gripping my neck as she lifted me off my feet.

"You had better watch who you command, _Elena._ You are just some weak human who happens to have cut and copied my face. You are my _replacement._ You mean nothing. When Stefan and Damon look at you, they see me. And _that_ is why they want you."

I gasped in pain as she slammed my head back against the wall.

Katherine giggled.

"You know, Elena, I am just oh so curious as to which of us tastes better. Shall I sample a bit and tell you? Oh, you insist. Well then so be it," Katherine smiled hugely.

With perfect agility and grace, I felt her fangs pierce my throat.

Slowly, I began to feel lightheaded, and I knew she was taking too much.

She was going to kill me.

At that exact moment, Katherine pulled back.

"Now, now, Elena. I cannot have you passing out on me. Who will tell my wonderful tales? But do think about what I said." She turned to leave. "Oh and Elena, stay away from my boys."

With those words, she yanked me from the wall and threw my body across the room, smashing into the counter. I fell quietly to the ground.

And then she was gone.

It took me a few minutes to try to push the pain away so I could think straight.

Finally managing, I fumbled in my coat pocket for my phone.

It was soaked in blood.

I was grateful Alaric had eventually convinced me to program my speed dials, seeing as I was having a hard enough time seeing the screen in this agony.

I pressed speed dial three and held the blackberry to my ear.

I was still lying on the ground, too shocked and hurt to move.

My phone continued to ring before it went to voicemail.

"UGH!" I screamed.

Stefan is supposed to be there for me when I need him, and somehow, right now, I think I need him! I thought sarcastically.

Well if he wasn't going to help me then I would have to go to the next best source.

I pressed speed dial two.

"Well, _hello Elena._ Couldn't get enough, could you?"

"D-Da-Damon," I breathed, my voice breaking on his name.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" His voice was frantic.

"She…she killed him. John is dead," I cried, afterward screaming as the sob pulled at my wounds.

"I don't care about him. What is wrong with _YOU_, Elena?"

I could hear his engine revving in the background.

He was coming here.

However, I knew he would be too late.

"She did it. Tell Stefan I love him and you…you too…. I just need some r-rest. Then, I 'll…be back…with my parents." I smiled hazily at this statement. "I'm…sorry. So…sorry."

I was too weak. Damon was speaking but I could not make out the words.

My body had given up, as had my mind.

My hand fell limply from my ear, dropping the phone as it slid to the ground.

Subsequently, Damon came barging into the kitchen.

I felt a rush of wind and hands on my face.

**(A/N: Damon bites his wrist to give Elena his blood.) **

"Elena, this is no time to be stubborn. You need this…because no matter what it does, you will still be here."

I fought the black, I had to explain this to him quickly. I had to make him see that this was best. Everyone I loved would be safe. And it was too late for me.

"Damon, no. I-I don't want…to be a-a vamp-vampire. I just want…my parents," I sighed.

I felt a drop of water fall onto my face.

"Tell Katherine…she wins."

I fell into the black.

* * *

**Well that my friends is the end. This will just be a one-shot unless, I get reviewsasking otherwise. I hope you enjoyed these lovely words :)**

**Feel free to read my other stories, or suggest something you would like to see me write.**

**Namaste,  
Nina**


	2. It's Not Someone Who's Seen the Light

**Hello Readers,  
**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I have received so much more love for this story than I ever would have thought. Your words of encouragement, even when they may be sarcastic (which I find hilarious), are much appreciated. I also wanted to apologize for taking the week to update. My laptop has been extremely retarded as of late, I had a complete chapter typed out and every time I went to add something it would erase the whole page! But I didn't want to leave you people hanging, so I suffered through the process of write, copy, paste, and save, to get out this second chapter.**

**One of my readers requested that I not make Elena turn yet into a vampire, and so this chapter may disappoint...or not...probably will...if you're her...you should still read though. You might love it, I don't know, I really have no objective reviews of my work.**

**ANYWAYS, I will let you get on to the story and please do review and tell me what you think should happen next. I will always try to take your requests or view into account.**

**And the song in the beginning is "Hallelujah" sung by Kate Voegele (cover)  
**

* * *

_**Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah (4x)**_

_**Well you faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah (4x)**_

_**Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah (4x)**_

_**Well there was a time when you would let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too?  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah (4x)**_

_**Well maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah (13x)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Elena's POV:**

_I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine" thirty-seven times. _

Getting over my parents was never easy. I tried to be strong for Jeremy but they were the only ones who really knew me. They could always pinpoint exactly what I was feeling just by the look on my face or the sound of my sigh.

"_I once told you I felt like a murderer because on the night my parents died, right before the crash, I pointed out the window at something and said look daddy. I have never been able to remember what that something was."_

Jeremy is right to hate me. It's my fault; all of it. I try to do good but it only seems to backfire. If I wouldn't have said anything my dad would have kept his eyes on the road and…and him and my mom would still be alive. They have the right to blame me.

"_You won't be sad forever, Elena."_

Oh Stefan, if you only knew how much I wish your words that night had been true. But this feeling, it never goes away. It gnaws at your mind, leaving the worst memories and destruction in its path. I tried-I swear to you I did-but it never worked. You can only wear a mask for so long before it begins to show signs of wear.

"_Some things could matter again."  
"Maybe. But it seems a little unrealistic to me."_

Damon was right. I tried to persuade him to see what I thought was sense, only to end up sounding like a hypocrite. Some things can't matter again. Some things just don't matter anymore, and they won't. No matter how hard I try to make them. Life was never meant to be contained; it was never supposed to be shoved into a square box.

**There was a faint drone coming from somewhere nearby, and I realized I felt tremendously weak. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.**

"_If you walk away, it's for you. Because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you."_

Love-such a strong word-but true nonetheless. I did love Stefan. I do love Stefan. I just don't love who I've become in his world. I was getting over the pain. Yes, I may have been gloomy graveyard girl, but they were my parents. I was learning to cope, to hide it all away, to put up the facades, and spin the half-truths to full-blown lies that soon became believable. I was learning to block out all emotion.

Stefan came along and made me feel. He brought back all the pain and worry…. Stefan also brought back the happiness and the joy I so desperately used to believe in. He made me live.

"_Why are you doing this?"  
" I'm showing you how easy it is for me to hurt the ones you love."_

Ever since I found out I was adopted, I had wondered about my birth mother. I always pictured Isobel as caring and courageous. I mean, you had to be brave in order to give up your own child, right? However, she was the complete opposite. She was a selfish, uncaring, miserable, heartless bitch.

" _Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any."_

Isobel was absolutely correct. She has no redeeming qualities. I tried to look past the façade of a vampire and see the soft interior, but it didn't exist. It makes it impossible for me to see how Alaric could have ever falling in love with her. I didn't see how he could even want to remember anything about her. Although, there was one line she spoke that I will never forget.

"_Because he's in love with you."_

That one sentence was all it took for her to take my breath away. Me and Damon had an understanding. We were friends…best friends…but nothing more. Besides, there was no way he could love me. His heart was always set on Katherine and still, if it were not, I wouldn't be his first choice. I would always be the reminder of the cruel first love the Salvatore brothers once had. I would be a memento of the woman who broke them.

**The humming was getting louder, more coherent, yet I still could not figure out what was making the noise. Surely, this is not what you heard in death. In the same sequence, you could hear a constant beeping, and the sound of air pushing through an opening.**

Why am I having these thoughts? Why does it feel like I've been asleep forever? And why the hell am I not acting like myself?

I've never been weak. I have always stood my ground and fought till the end. I have never given up and just because life has gotten a whole lot tougher does not mean I should start now.

**My god, would somebody shut that stupid buzzing up! It's starting to irritate me. I thought dying was supposed to be peaceful, like in the movies, not exhausting and overly exerting.**

**

* * *

**

**Elena's (Coherent/Aware) POV:**

"Elena?"

My eyes fluttered.

Okay, so I obviously wasn't dead, but...why not?

And more importantly, what the hell was Damon doing here?

Wherever here was, exactly.

"Finally, you were snoring like the living dead," Damon sighed.

My eyes opened slightly.

A hospital room. Of course, beeping, humming, buzzing, wow it was a little dumb for me not to see this sooner.

"Oh really, you snore?"

"Ha ha, Miss Coma Patient thinks she's so funny. Maybe I should have brought you a mic and an audience."

My mind barely registered the coma part.

"What do you mean coma? Damon, answer me."

"Elena, you had lost too much blood; had too many injuries. My blood couldn't heal you completely, but it fixed a lot more than I would have expected. You're a fighter. After the third week, when your vital signs hadn't increased from practically the lowest point in history, they were about to call it quits. It was as if your body knew what was about to happen and decided against it, because at that moment, every monitor showed a raise where a raise was needed. They called you their medical miracle."

Damon scoffed.

"How-" my throat was sore from lack of use. "How long have I been under?"

Damon hesitated. "Not that long."

"Damon," I persisted.

He looked into my eyes and saw I was not about to give up easily.

"About a month and a half."

"What!"

I sat up quickly and gasped out in pain at the action.

Damon rushed to my side and pinned me to the bed.

"The healing process works better if you don't move. It's called bed rest. Besides, you do not want to irritate any of your wounds."

"The only thing irritating my wounds here is you," I mumbled, forgetting he could still hear me.

"Oh kitten, you don't have to hide your love, just admit I'm your loveable sex god," Damon smirked.

"I must not tell lies."

"You'll come around."

Damon settled back in the chair next to my bed.

"I never knew bed rest required a psychotic vampire to annoy me all day."

"Only in the modern era, kitten."

"Do I 'meow'? I certainly don't think so, therefore do not call me 'kitten'."

"Straight from a coma and I'm already getting lectured. I think I liked you better asleep."

"Is this how you get all the girls, Damon? You show them how much of a cocky ass you can be? I wonder how that works."

"Elena you make me laugh. You should know very well how I get my ladies," he replied, breath against my cheek as he leaned in.

"Anyways, I thought I was the sick one. Aren't you supposed to be comforting me or something, rather than pestering me and causing me stress?"

I just wanted a change of subject. These were memories I had already been thinking about during my..my coma?..I guess. That will take some getting used to.

"I could...but where would the fun be in that?"

"Must things always be fun and games with you, Damon? Do you even know how to be serious?"

I was so tired of his mood swings. One second he could be sweet and the next he's back to the ass everyone else sees.

"Of course I can be serious, Elena. I can be honest too. And if you want the truth, you better listen closely because you will never get this from me again. Granted you just awoke from a coma, I'll take pity. Elena...you are the reason I am still here. You have saved my life again. I know it was Bonnie who calmed the fire, but she did it for you, which amazes me. Not only because she seemed to have grown less fond of you but because that meant that somewhere along, the way you decided I was worth saving. I want to thank you for that."

Damon sounded one hundred percent sincere, and when I looked in his eyes I could see no indication that he was lying.

"Damon, you have never been the bad guy. You were just the one who strayed off the path for love."

Slowly he began to lean in.

My breath hitched, and heart sped up slightly.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

He gently kissed my cheek before pulling away and making eye contact.

Then he carefully touched his lips to mine, his eyes never leaving my face.

The kiss was sensual and different than you would expect of Damon.

It was caring and passionate, and even in the calm, it was like fire, but it was also smooth and appreciative.

Damon straightened in his chair once again, completely focused on me.

I smiled.

I know I should feel bad I just kissed my boyfriend's older brother but Damon was the one who came to my rescue, the one who stayed by my side. And where was Stefan? Who knows.

I could feel a vague twinge in my chest that I contributed to guilt.

I continued to smile through the odd sensation.

The twinge increased to a sting. I began to feel nauseous and a little light-headed.

"So Damon, do anything worthwhile lately? I mean, you are a vampire. You must have done something this past month and a half." I smirked, or I tried to.

The sting now felt remotely like a stab.

My breathing turned rapid.

It was like my lungs couldn't take in enough air.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon questioned anxiously.

I could not respond. My body wouldn't let me.

My eyes opened wide as my back arched off the bed.

I heard Damon call the nurse but it sounded as if he were so far away.

At that moment, two nurses ran into the room along with Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and Alaric.

"She's going into psychological shock!" One of the nurses called to the other.

The second nurse began CPR.

My eyes remained wide open, but all I could see was the white of the ceiling before I escaped to the safety of unconsciousness...

the safety of the black.

* * *

**It's that time again, to face yourself, your world's come crashing down, on you**  
**Don't make the same mistake again, and hold it in like you always do...**  
**Just for tonight, let's take your past and put it all behind**  
** And forget everything you've tried to hide**  
** Cause all that doesn't matter anymore**  
** Just close your eyes, and feel the air blow through your hair then hide**  
** To let you choke to appreciate your life **  
** For all the days you've wasted in the past**  
** You need to make this moment last**  
** Breath in, breath out, you've heard it all before**  
** But nothing takes the pain away except the pain itself but its too painful to ignore**  
** Stop your acting, your script's way too flawed**  
** Go steal some new lines, for you to safely read off...**

**("Flawed" by Jamestown Story)  
**

* * *

**And that my friends, is the second chapter of the story Forsaken... something. Sorry it's almost 3 am so I can't really remember the name of this story due to lack of sleep. But I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. And yes I know I make Elena unconscious an awfully lot, but since the next chapter will be a split between Damon's, Stefan's, and maybe Jeremy's POV, I needed to get her out of the way. Plus, I didn't want to make her a vampire so soon in this story because they won't make her a vampire in the show till season three at the earliest (and that seems like pushing it). If I didn't make her a vampire, then I needed to give her some dramatic medical problems to make it realistic; I doubt that if Katherine wanted to punish you, you would be walking around like you won the lottery.**

**Well, I think everyone should be happy and review because I left my 43 fanfiction updated stories go unread in order to update this story.**

**Please read and review, feel free to suggest anything you would like to see happen or any songs you think would fit a scene or idea.**

**Namaste,  
Nina  
**


	3. Desperate For Changing

**Okay so I know I said I wouldn't be updating until next week but this was just floating around in my head and I really felt the need to write it down. I kinda lied when I said this would be a three-part POV because I really write like I talk which means I babble and write the first thing that pops into my head. This chapter will be only partially Damon's POV of what happened before, during, and after Elena's attack. So people have been telling me that I haven't kept one hundred percent true to the show or the characters but I'm not sure, I mean yes I have made Damon a tad bit more expressive but look at it from my perspective. Damon has finally made the move on the girl he loves (or he thinks he has) and he is amazed that he wasn't pushed away and rejected; obviously he's not thinking clearly. So after a century and a half of longing, searching for the unattainable woman, and misery, finally finding someone who will stand by him, can really change a person. Damon clearly wants to be different for Elena. Yes, no matter what happens Damon will always be who he's always been but sometimes you can't hide behind snarky remarks and sarcasm, sometimes no matter how hard you work it, the mask falls...even if it's only for one moment, for one person. (No offense to any of my readers because I love you all dearly and you have all been so amazing.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.  
**

**Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I was only looking for a shortcut home _  
_But it's complicated _  
_So complicated _  
_Somewhere in this city is a road I know _  
_Where we could make it _  
_But maybe there's no making it now _

_Too long we've been denying _  
_Now we're both tired of trying _  
_We hit a wall and we can't get over it _  
_Nothing to relive _  
_It's water under the bridge _  
_You said it, I get it _  
_I guess it is what it is _

_I was only trying to bury the pain _  
_But I made you cry, and I can't stop the crying _  
_Was only trying to save me _  
_But I lost you again _  
_Now there's only lying _  
_Wish I could say it's only me _

_Too long we've been denying _  
_Now we're both tired of trying _  
_We hit a wall and we can't get over it _  
_Nothing to relive _  
_It's water under the bridge _  
_You said it, I get it _  
_I guess it is what it is _

_Here it comes ready or not _  
_We both found out it's not how we thought _  
_That it would be, how it would be _  
_If the time could turn us around _  
_What once was lost may be found _  
_For you and me, for you and me _

_Too long we've been denying _  
_Now we're both tired of trying _  
_We hit a wall and we can't get over it _  
_Nothing left to relive _  
_It's water under the bridge _  
_You said it, I get it _  
_I guess it is what it is _

_I was only looking for a shortcut home _  
_But it's complicated _  
_So complicated_

_(It Is What It Is by Lifehouse)  
_

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

There was something odd about that kiss. It felt almost familiar, but I can't, for the life of me, remember why.

I continued up the path to the boarding house and stepped inside.

I scoff and shake my head.

It doesn't even matter. She actually kissed me back. Elena kissed me.

It just proves she cares. Elena is good; she was trying to avoid what we have because of Stefan. Elena was nothing like Katherine….

_Katherine._

I walked up to my room and pulled out a book.

As I sat on my bed and began to read, my phone rang; it was Elena.

I smirked.

"Well, _hello Elena._ Couldn't get enough, could you?"

Huh, so my charms were finally working, only this time…it wasn't a game.

Elena wasn't just some stop in the journey of eternity; she was not some play and lay.

_It was real_, I thought happily.

But what I heard next shattered everything, including the frame. **(A/N: Back when I lived in Canada my mama would say "il a fracassé tout en incluant la charpente," which translated into proper English would mean they pictured something and it came smashing down.)**

"D-Da-Damon." Her voice was airy and she sounded in pain.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" I asked pulling on my leather jacket.

"She…she killed him. John is dead."

Elena's sobs became prominent. Just as she finished her sentence, she screamed.

I grabbed my keys and pulled open the door letting it slam against the opposite wall.

"I don't care about him. What is wrong with _YOU_, Elena?"

I had to work to keep from yelling at her.

Getting into my car, I revved the engine, heading straight for her house.

"She did it. Tell Stefan I love him and you…you too…. I just need some r-rest. Then, I 'll…be back…with my parents. I'm…sorry. So…sorry."

I pressed the gas pedal as far as it would go.

No way was she pulling this on me. Elena was going to stay alive even if I had to rip open my vein and force-feed my blood to her.

She was going to be alive to annoy me-even if that meant forever.

"Elena don't you dare pull that crap! Be strong. What happened to the girl who stood up to me; who was never afraid to tell me when I was being an ass? Where the hell is the girl who once called me a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities? Damnit, Elena!"

And I would have continued…if it would have made any difference.

But she wasn't listening.

And every second I couldn't be there was another second I was losing her.

I pulled into the drive way and run with inhuman speed into her home.

Three things happened all at once:

The smell of blood hit my nose.

Elena's hand fell limp, dropping her phone.

In addition, her heart faltered slightly.

I rushed to her side, practically slitting my wrist, and holding it over her mouth.

Elena shook her head violently, attempting to push away my hand.

"Elena, this is no time to be stubborn. You _need_ this…because no-no matter what it does…you will still be here."

"Damon, no. I-I don't want…to be a-a vamp-vampire. I just want…my parents," she sighed.

She was giving up. For the first time since I had met Elena, she was actually giving in.

This was the worst situation she could ever be involved in, and we did this. _I_ did this. Stefan and I came into her life, bringing the creatures of the dark to play- to hunt.

I didn't know who did this but they would pay.

My eyes, betraying me, let a tear fall.

I could barely remember ever crying before. I never realized I even remembered how to cry.

This woman made me so damn vulnerable.

I know I should hate her for that but I simply could not manage it.

I loved everything about her; even the annoying way she would lecture my morals and habits.

She made me want to be a better person; I could never hate a single thing about her, except….

the last words she spoke before falling to submission.

"Tell Katherine…she wins."

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Damon rushed Elena to the hospital.

Even after giving the unconscious girl his blood, it would not cure her. It would merely keep her alive, but only barely.

"This girl needs help over here!" Damon shouted.

A nurse and two doctors automatically ran over.

Elena was placed on a gurney.

"What happened?" The nurse questioned.

"I don't know," He lied. "She fell unconscious before I could get a handle on what was going on."

"Okay well, sir I'm going to need you to wait out here," said the nurse named Meghan, while the doctors began to examine Elena.

"Meghan, go tell the surgeons we have a high priority case and then go ready a room in the ICU, while Dr. Renoir and I prep her for the operations."

"Okay, Dr. Lee."

* * *

Damon's impatience got the best of him.

He didn't understand why they wouldn't let him see Elena.

Apparently, she had six broken ribs, a fractured skull, and had lost about five pints of blood.

With nothing to do but wait, Damon grew frustrated.

He had tried calling Jenna and Jeremy but nobody ever picked up.

So he began to pace.

Where the hell was Stefan? He was Elena's boyfriend, not Damon.

Damon gritted his teeth at that thought. He knew he was better suited to protect Elena; everyone knew that, including Stefan. Damon was stronger, faster, and more advanced in the art of trickery, deceiving, and war.

He decided to call Stefan.

Someone picked up after the fifth ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Damon questioned.

"I'm at the Grill with Matt and Tyler. What do you want, Damon?"

"Your girlfriend just got out of surgery and you're hanging with the _boys_?" Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Stefan was attempting to control his volume.

"Why must it always be something I did? The girls I spend time with are left with smiles on their faces and a little less blood, not broken ribs, cracked skulls, and enought lost blood to kill them."

"Can you for once be civil, and not give sarcastic remarks?"

Stefan was boiling, he couldn't believe it was Damon, of all people, telling him the current events.

"I am not going to sit here and argue with you like an immature child. Get here now or don't, it will make no difference to me."

With that, Damon hung up leaving Stefan at a loss for words.

* * *

"I don't understand why you won't just let me see her."

"I already told you, sir. If you're not family, then you are not getting in." Said the nurse at the counter.

It was a different nurse than earlier; this ones name was Kellly.

"I don't have time for this," Damon muttered so lowly that no one within a two foot radius would have heard him.

He lifted his eyes up to the nurse. His pupils began to dilate.

"You are going to let me see Elena Gilbert. You are going to let me stay as long as she has to and you will not let anyone except doctors and fellow nurses into her room unless I approve. Understood?"

"I understand." The woman looked down quickly. "This way, sir. Elena Gilbert is in room 294."

Kelly walked around the counter and led Damon to a room in the middle of the Intensive Care Unit.

"I'm afraid she won't be much company seeing as she's in a coma." The nurse stated before heading towards the front of the hospital.

* * *

Damon had been sitting in the chair next to Elena for the past hour and a half, simply staring at her, hoping for any sign of change.

Nothing happened.

He had tried calling Jenna and Jeremy again but no one was ever home.

He would try again in half an hour.

Elena was in a coma.

_Coma._

He still couldn't believe it.

The moment he realizes he needs her could very well be the moment he loses her...forever.

The nurse quietly walks into the room to see Damon staring at Elena with an emotionless face.

"I'm sorry, sir," she says timidly. "But there's a man who claims he knows her," she says looking toward Elena's bed.

"Alright, I will see who this person is. Please monitor her for me.

Damon walks out of the room and toward the nurse's station.

_Man,_ Damon scoffed at the thought. That nurse must use the word loosely.

"Oh look who graced us with their presence. Thank you, Stefan, for taking time out of your busy schedule to visit your poor girlfriend," Damon smirked.

"Really, Damon. What are you even doing here. Go home and stop pretending like you care about anybody but yourself."

Stefan was making an effort to sound as tough as his older brother.

"I don't know what you mean, little brother. I have always cared, it is part of who we are," Damon mocked.

"What are you doing here? I'm the one who actually cares about Elena." Stefan repeated, ignoring Damon's attempts to provoke him.

"Oh really? Well maybe I'm here because Elena called and I actually picked up the phone, _ragazzo._"

Damon was honestly close to attacking. How could Stefan be so calm after everything he had told him had happened to Elena.

"Elena never called m-"

Damon interrupted.

"Seeing as I checked her phone, you can't lie to me. Not that you ever could before; you are a terrible liar."

"Damon just move so I can go see her."

"No. You are of no use to her. You couldn't even answer a phone call, how the hell are you supposed to bring her out of a coma? Last time I checked, you didn't have any voodoo, witchy powers lying around."

"Damon, she's my girlfriend, not yours, remember?"

"You're right. But it isn't important if I remember. The important thing is if _you_ remember."

* * *

Damon walked back into Elena's room, taking his spot in the chair next to Elena.

He listened to her steady breathing and the beating of her fragile heart.

Damon looked over her heavily bandaged body, leaving her beautiful face for last.

At the same moment his eyes met her face, he took her hand slowly in his and kissed it gently, never taking his eyes off her face, never letting go.

Then he did something he hadn't done in over a century and a half; something he knew he didn't believe in...

He prayed.

* * *

_I'm desperate for changing_  
_Starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started_  
_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_  
_Completely incomplete_  
_I'll take your invitation_  
_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_  
_There's nothing else to find_  
_There's nothing in the world_  
_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_

_I'm desperate for changing_  
_I'm starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started_  
_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment here with you_

_(Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse)_

_

* * *

_**Okay end of chapter three! Again :(**

**This chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted considering my two-year-old goddaughter pressed backspace and deleted the entire second half, forcing me to rewrite what I remembered and make up what I didn't before 2am so I could get some sleep and not be tired for high school exam review week. Still I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**And I had a whole list of acknowledgments that I really wanted in here, but seeing as I'm sort of in a hurry, I will just say thank you everyone who reads and especially those who review. You are much, much too kind, but please do continue.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**I do promise to have that list of acknowledgments in the top author's note of the next chapter, which may come either Wednesday/Thursday or early Saturday, depending if I go to school or not. If you want it sooner, pray I stay home! :)  
**

**Namaste,  
Nina**


	4. I'll Run But Not Too Far

**Okay people, I will try to make this A/N short, probably won't manage it though (smiles shyly*).  
**

**So here are the acknowledgments for the people who keep me writing, even when I my mind feels like it can go no further. I hope I will always be able to keep you entertained and content:  
theoriginalCaLaMa (you are amazing, your confidence in my writing is too much and I thank you dearly.)  
Twilight Diaries (your reviews are touching and always make me laugh, I truly appreciate your enthusiasm.)  
Suna Babe (thanks for the heads up, I corrected the mistake;I love when my readers catch that, then I know they're paying attention.)  
**

**To all my other readers, please do not be offended. I am merely naming a few reviewers that caught my eye and really encouraged me to abandon other stories for a few moments and continue on with this piece of creativity. I honestly do appreciate every single one of my readers, I just don't have the time or room to name everybody :).**

**The first few chapters of this are obviously going to be for the most part in the hospital but I promise to change that soon. I can promise some good/bad drama is to come depending on your point of view. Also, for those of you who love Jeremy, well he is going to have his moment to shine or fail miserably(you decide!) in later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Vampire Diaries but it would be a great christmas gift :)  
I do not own the following line either, that credit goes to the author of Prozac Nation;  
"I need love. I need the thing that happens when your brain shuts off and your heart turns on."**

**Also this is basically a few things that happened between chapters 1 and 2 and Damon's account of chapter 2. i think.  
**

* * *

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_  
_ It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_  
_ I've tried everything to get away_  
_ So here I go again_  
_ Chasing you down again_  
_ Why do I do this?_

_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ I fall for you_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ I try not to_

_ It feels like everyday stays the same_  
_ It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_  
_ So here I go again_  
_ Chasing you down again_  
_ Why do I do this?_

_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ I fall for you_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ I try not to_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ You make me fall for you_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ You don't even try_

_ So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_ I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_  
_ I know what's best for me_  
_ But I want you instead_  
_ I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ I fall for you_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ I try not to_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ You make me fall for you_  
_ Over and over, over and over_  
_ You don't even try to _

_(Over and Over by Three Days Grace)_

* * *

Damon had returned home to clean up and quench his thirst. At least that's what he told himself. In all honesty, he had only come home to get away from the hospital.

After downing several bags of blood, he raced up to his room to change.

He could not believe Elena was still in a coma. It had been a month for god's sake. Stupid doctors; they said she would be fine, not that I would ever trust some idiota umano.

In a fit of rage and aggravation, Damon began throwing things around his room, breaking a quantity of priceless objects in the process.

At that very moment, someone lounged alongside his doorframe; and in his condition, well it was the worst guest possible.

"What do you want, Stefan? Don't you have some bunnies to go eat?"

"I was on my way to the hospital; not that it is any business of yours. I was merely coming to ponder why you suddenly decided to tear apart your room like a child having a tantrum."

"Do _not_ try to take me on, little brother." Damon turned to Stefan, his veins apparent, fangs sprouted, and eyes as black as night. "You may be a vampire, but you are weak. You always have been."

Stefan sighed.

"Damon…I'm just trying to understand you. You make it seem as though you don't care, but...there's something there, in your eyes, I can see it."

"If you think there is any humanity left in me, then you are altrettanto ingenuo come quando eri bambino. I have no guilt and I have no humanity, hai fatto sicuro che...The closest I get too humanity is when I rip it apart and feed from it."

Damon walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, knocking into his brother along the way.

"She's still my girlfriend, Damon. I am going to see her, I have to. I can't sit by and contemplate the idea that I might lose her again."

"Oh, stop the brooding, it is truly getting irritating," Damon smirked. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll tell the nurse to let you in the door this time. After all, thirteenth time's the charm, right."

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later..._**

Damon was back at the hospital again.

Stefan had been to visit Elena almost everyday for the past two weeks.

Damon continued to tell himself that he was only sitting there, next to Elena, because of guilt.

It was his and his brother's fault she had suffered; it wasn't as if she went out willingly looking for the supernatural.

She wasn't Isobel.

And she definitely wasn't Katherine, although when he had first met the human girl in front of him, he only saw a replica, a placeholder for his beloved Katherine.

He had even considered turning her; to make her into Katherine so he could have his fun until he could open the tomb and get the original.

But...somewhere along the way, his plans got confused and rearranged.

Somewhere along the way, and as much as he hates to admit it, he fell in love. After a century and a half of searching for someone who never wanted him, he fell for a fragile and naive human.

How incomprehensible.

No matter how hard he tries, Damon just can't seem to keep his emotions in check...at least not when he's with Elena. He knows how to hide but she sees to much; even with his mask, she is immune to it. Elena sees what is covered up behind, and he can't seem to lie to her.

Damon has never had to worry before but now, now he feels like he can't manage his facade any longer. He is trapped inside his body as he never has been before. He feels as if his control is sleeping and soon his feelings will begin to show, and he just wishes he knew what was wrong.

A wise author once said, "_I need love. I need the thing that happens when your brain shuts off and your heart turns on."_

Well, for someone whose heart has been turned off for over a hundred years, Damon is amazed he can still feel. Secretly, he wants love.

He _needs_ it.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone...

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Elena begins to stir.

My eyes, having been skimming over a newspaper, shot up to her face, judging the accuracy of my peripheral vision.

Again, she moves slightly, as if annoyed at something or other.

"Elena?" I questioned carefully, as to not scare her.

I waited a few seconds before her eyelids fluttered.

Finding myself overly relieved, I attempted to make a joke of it.

"Finally, you were snoring like the living dead," I sighed.

She opens her eyes a little to give me her best glare.

Elena looks around her bewildered.

_Did s__he think she could just walk away from an attack like that? So naive, _I shook my head imperceptibly at the thought.

"Oh really, you snore?" She threw back.

I couldn't help but smile. This was the Elena I remembered.

That weak girl I saw giving up in the kitchen of her home was not Elena; this was.

Making light of the conversation, I continued with our witty banter.

"Ha ha, Miss Coma Patient thinks she's so funny. Maybe I should have brought you a mic and an audience," I suggested to the woman lying in the hospital bed.

She paused for a moment to think of what I had just said.

She was about to continue when something finally clicked.

"What do you mean coma? Damon, answer me."

She sounded frantic, but I guess anyone else in her situation would too.

"Elena, you had lost too much blood; had too many injuries. My blood couldn't heal you completely, but it fixed a lot more than I would have expected. You're a fighter. After the third week, when your vital signs hadn't increased from practically the lowest point in history, they were about to call it quits. It was as if your body knew what was about to happen and decided against it, because at that moment, every monitor showed a raise where a raise was needed. They called you their medical miracle," I explained slowly, laughing as I stated the _medical miracle_ part

Her voice scratched as she asked, "How- How long have I been under?"

I wasn't too keen of giving an exact measurement so I simply replied with a, "Not long," and hoped Elena would not be persistent.

"Damon."

Okay well he knew that was a long-shot. This was Elena after all.

I looked into her eyes and easily said, "About a month and a half."

"What!"

She sat up in her bed quickly and gasped.

Using vampire speed, I hurried to her bed and pinned her down by the only thing that was not bandaged- her arms.

"The healing process works better if you don't move. It's called bed rest. Besides, you do not want to irritate any of your wounds."

"The only thing irritating my wounds here is you," she uttered, seemingly forgetting that he could still hear.

"Oh kitten, you don't have to hide your love, just admit I'm your loveable sex god," I smirked, as usual.

Elena smirked as well, "I must not tell lies."

"You'll come around," I tossed.

Was I really doing this? Am I still playing this game?

Elena was Stefan's... Okay not that I really cared, but it didn't make any sense.

Then again, he was a vampire from the late 1800s so did anything really make sense anymore?

I thought not.

Sitting down back in my chair, Elena decided it had been quiet for long enough.

"I never knew bed rest required a psychotic vampire to annoy me all day."

"Only in the modern era, kitten."

There didn't seem to be any long-term damage that I could see; so far, all was good.

He had forgotten how easy it was to be with her when they were both relaxed and kidding around.

Elena decided to share her snarky comment, "Do I 'meow'? I certainly don't think so, therefore do not call me 'kitten'."

Like that would happen, I grinned.

"Straight from a coma and I'm already getting lectured. I think I liked you better asleep," I joked sincerely.

"Is this how you get all the girls, Damon? You show them how much of a cocky ass you can be? I wonder how that works."

"Elena you make me laugh. You should know very well how I get my ladies," I replied, leaning in close to her face.

I heard her breathing become rough and thanks to her monitors, everyone could hear her heart speed up.

"Anyways, I thought I was the sick one. Aren't you supposed to be comforting me or something, rather than pestering me and causing me stress?" She asked nervously.

I loved seeing how much a simple move on my behalf could affect her so deeply.

Her cheeks were still had a little rosy color to them.

"I could...but where would the fun be in that?"

I laughed heartily. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually laughed an honest laugh. Stefan certainly never caused on of these, and I didn't make it a regular activity to hang out with the humans, so it was only Elena.

"Must things always be fun and games with you, Damon? Do you even know how to be serious?" She was clearly frustrated with his ability to take everything lightly and make fun.

I went on a whim and chose to give her what she wanted.

The truth.

"Of course I can be serious, Elena. I can be honest too. And if you want the truth, you better listen closely because you will never get this from me again. Granted you just awoke from a coma, I'll take pity. Elena...you are the reason I am still here. You have saved my life again. I know it was Bonnie who calmed the fire, but she did it for you, which amazes me. Not only because she seemed to have grown less fond of you but because that meant that somewhere along, the way you decided I was worth saving. I want to thank you for that."

I made my decision to recreate the moment with Katherine on the porch of Elena's home. I chose this moment because I had originally thought it was Elena and thus proceeded; well this time I wanted it to be real.

"Damon, you have never been the bad guy. You were just the one who strayed off the path for love."

I was amazed she could take everything she's heard and seen of me so lightly.

This meant I had a true friend; someone to trust after years of nothing.

Slowly, I began to lean in.

It was hard to keep the smirk off my face as I heard her breath hitch and heart speed up once again.

I kissed her cheek softly before looking into her soft dark brown eyes with caution.

Once I saw she wasn't about to push me away I leaned forward again, aiming for a different location.

I touched my lips to hers gently and as she became passionate in the action, so did I.

When the moment ended, I sat back in my chair and paid close attention to her reactions; waiting for her to scream or yell.

What she did next astounded me.

She smiled.

I sat quietly, while Elena seemed deep in thought.

After a few minutes Elena interrupted the comfortable silence.

"So Damon, do anything worthwhile lately? I mean, you are a vampire. You must have done something this past month and a half."

She tried to smirk but something was off. It seemed forced.

Her smiled faded with the light mood.

Her breathing became rapid and I didn't know what to do.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked hurriedly.

I needed to know if she needed medical attention immediately or if there was something I was merely missing.

Damnit, I can't stand feeling so clueless. I'm a vampire, I should know what the hell is going on!

Elena remained silent. Only her back lifting off the bed in effort to comprehend.

I yelled out the door for the nurse and the two who had brought Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric to see Elena, came running in, the rest behind them.

One nurse surveyed the patient and yelled a diagnosis to the other, "She's going into psychological shock!"

The second nurse began CPR, and I automatically felt gratified knowing I had been slipping my blood into Elena's IV.

Elena's eyes were wide open but she didn't seem to have control of them, much less of her entire being.

A few minutes passed and her eyes closed, the effort of survival taking all of her energy, as she once again fell unconscious.

But that wasn't what had fear creeping upward.

It was the fact that the stress had taken over.

More so, it was the fact that he could no longer hear her heartbeat.

_

* * *

_

_Suddenly I can't stay in this room. _  
_ You'll never sway, and I have nothing left that I can think of to say. _  
_ What do you want me to think of my thought? _  
_ Bear it in mind, if I cannot believe in me who will I then be? _

_ And so I'll run but not too far, incase you chase me, oh... _  
_ But this is how it goes, baby. _  
_ I'll get angry at your words and I'll go home _  
_ And you won't call after me 'cos I'll be back before you know, you know... _

_ So give me a tooth full of that smile, _  
_ And know-it-all eyes you show me _  
_ Just to prove that you don't need to lose it. _  
_ You tell me I'm your fortress of desire _  
_ But is it a crime for me to say my own view _  
_ And want then not to fear you? _

_ And so I'll run but not too far, incase you chase me... _  
_ But this is how it goes, baby, _  
_ I'll get angry at your words and I'll go home _  
_ Then you won't call after me 'cos I'll be back before you know, _  
_ You know, yeah I'll be back before you know... _

_ La di da di da... _  
_ And so I'll run but not too far... _

_ 'Cos this is how it goes, baby, _  
_ I'll get angry at your words and _  
_ I'll go home, then you won't call after me, _  
_ 'cos I'll be back before you know, you know... _

_ Yeah, I'll be back before you know... _  
_ And so I'll run but not too far..._

_(This Is How It Goes by Missy Higgins)_

_

* * *

_

**Okay readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it is a little confusing, I was a little confused while writing this. I ensure the next chapter will include all of Elena's friends and mainly Elena and Stefan's deteriorating relationship; they will decide to make it or break it.**

**Continue to read and review because the drama and trouble is only starting. I can guarantee this isn't even the half of it! (cough* Katherine coughcough*)**

**Namaste,  
Nina**


	5. The Party Never Stops

**Okay people, here is chapter five. I won't make the authors note long, I will just say**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries in any shape, way, or form, because if I did, I'd be bank rolling and therefore too busy to write little fanfics :)**

**also, if anyone has any deep/emotional songs of any kind in mind (hey I'm a poet and didn't know it [well I did, but sorry that was lame.]) please send names and artists to me in reviews or pm. I am seriously losing my ability to pick universal songs IN ENGLISH to post along with my stories, so I would kindly appreciate your help.

* * *

**

_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive_  
_If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive_  
_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_  
_Beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_  
_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer_

_If you're still alive my regrets are few_  
_If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?_  
_I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need_  
_While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still_  
_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_  
_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer_

_If you're still alive my regrets are few_  
_If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?_  
_I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer_

_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive_  
_If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive_  
_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_  
_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_  
_Beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_(Help I'm Alive by Metric)_

_

* * *

_

She wishes she could be like Jeremy. They are different in so many ways. He takes the pain and releases it through drugs and alcohol; she takes it and holds it all inside until she explodes. Jeremy gives the impression of nonchalance and serenity, while try as she might, Elena portrays innocence and struggle. He takes everything in stride, as it comes along, without a thought. She analyzes and worries over the past, present, and future. Jeremy moves forward without a second glance back, but she...she is forever stuck in the past, always glancing in the rear view mirror, stressing, full of guilt, wishing she could take it all back.

And what kills her is that she can't.

Wishing she had never pointed, had never been at that stupid party, had never gotten drunk. She sits thinking about all the ways she is responsible for her parents death. But wait, they aren't even her parents. Still, she is guilty. Had she just been good and stuck around the family for game night, they would be here. They would be protecting her; protecting Jeremy.

It's as if fate is laughing, mocking her. Showing her all her mistakes and how easily they could have been righted or even prevented.

But she missed all the signs.

She got lost along the road and passed all the exits.

Now fate makes the decisions for her, she is no longer in control, and for once, that might just be okay.

She tries to remember what it feels like to truly be happy, to be able to dream.

She can't even remember what it feels like to pretend.

She's a girl longing for the sun, but kept in eternal darkness.

An eternity of night...

Without consent, she was sentenced to this life.

And what kills her is that she can't even protest.

She thinks she deserves it...

He knows she doesn't.

But right now, it doesn't even matter.

* * *

**_A girl lies in a hotel room, feigning sleep, contemplating the meaning of it all. She awaits the moment when she will finally awake._**

**_A brother lounges in the hallway, awaiting the awakening, awaiting the opportunity to get the information he deeply needs. Fight then flight; it's always been who he was._**

**_The other paces the walkway of his home, knowing she is gone, knowing he is there to show her the way...his way. A knock on the door relieves him of his worries, but as the door opens and the woman steps in, he trembles with recognition._**

**_She enters the house to encounter the one she loved best. The man she lured, fooled, and abandoned._**

**_Katherine has come to once again tug at the dangling puppet strings of the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

_**

Elena feels parched, throat burning. She awakens in the dead of night, to a room she does not know. It holds a simple structure with things such as a small window, a door leading to a bathroom, a king-sized bed, small nightstand which upon stands a lamp, and a small television.

Getting up from the bed, she wanders around. Where she is seems to have be forgotten, she marvels at how clear everything appears in the black of the room.

Not knowing she will have to make a choice, change or die, she searches for her phone. Someone must be worrying about her location, she had obviously not returned home yet she was not at the hospital. Nor was she at the boarding house, which could have been believable, much more passable than a random room that was not connected to her in anyway.

Elena cannot seem to find her blackberry; the moment she turns to look for a landline, a hand covers her mouth and pulls her roughly back.

She tries to scream.

No sound comes out.

She snaps her teeth at the restraining hand.

The stranger immediately releases her with a small chuckle.

"No need to bite. There will be plenty of time for that later."

Elena rolls her eyes at the sexual innuendo. She turns around to face Damon Salvatore.

She was about to speak when she straight away shut her mouth at the realization of what she had done a few seconds ago.

She had snapped. She had tried to _bite._

_But no, of course not. She couldn't be...could she?_

Damon instantly saw the knowledge and confusion flicker across her face.

"Don't freak out. It was bound to happen sooner or later, what with you hanging around St. Stefan and his bambi hunters."

"So you took it upon yourself to damn me! I did _not_ ask for this! WHO THE HELL SAID I WANTED TO BE STUCK TO YOU AND YOUR BROTHER FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

He looked taken aback for a second before something she said hit him.

"So now Stefan is just _my brother?_ And I thought you two were closer than that. Hmph, my mistake," Damon smirked.

"That-That's not what I meant."

"Sure it was, Elena. You were just trying to tell me you're free range now, officially back on the market...Not that you were ever off it for me." He replied, eyebrow raised.

Elena glared. Her face began to change; her eyes darkened as the veins under her eyes and fangs became noticeable.

"Whoa, enough with the vamp out, I'll give you some more blood." He said lazily.

"Shouldn't this not be happening until I've finished transition. I mean, aren't I supposed to have drank human blood before I can do all this." Elena demonstrated her new speed and pointed at her fangs as if to prove a point.

"Oh, that. Yeah I already took the liberty of giving you the blood while you were out. I didn't want to have to spend a hour dealing with the whole '_Damon, I don't want to be a monster, it's not right. Stefan wouldn't want it, and I don't want to make the love of my life angry,' _blah blah blah, so on and so on."

After hearing his reasoning, Elena sprang on Damon. Damon, not prepared for her attack, was knocked to the floor.

He was stuck on the floor with Elena crouched on top of him.

Her face was full vamp mode.

"Now isn't this a much more pleasurable way to spend that saved hour?"

Damon smiled.

* * *

"Hello, Stefan. Long time, no see," Katherine grinned.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"What? No kiss? Isn't my boy excited to see me?"

She walked closer, waiting for him to cave.

He didn't.

"I think you're looking for Damon. I'm not the one who came here looking for you. I've moved on, matured. It's about time you did too."

"Is that so?" She breathed.

Katherine was now right in front of Stefan. The front of her body touching his.

He tried to push her away, but she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

Leaning in next to his ear, she whispered, "Meine Liebe. Il mio amore, it's okay to give in. No one has to know. Think of what Elena is doing with Damon, I promise she's not thinking twice. And darling, you've always been my first choice."

With the last of her words, Stefan shook his head the smallest bit.

Katherine kissed his cheek, exemplifying her statement.

Stefan turned his head into the kiss, and Katherine knew she had him.

She hooked her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him forward against her body.

Stefan Salvatore had once again been sucked into the vortex that is Katherine.

Katherine smiled into the kiss. Now all she had to do was rid the world of this insignificant speck named Elena and she would have both of her boys back.

Lure, fool, and abandon.

_Alas, the game could continue_, She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Stefan murmured against her neck.

"Nothing, darling. It's just so good to be back."

* * *

**Somewhere along the line, a brother was forgotten.**

Jeremy lie fuming, in his bed. He had just thrown up all the pills he had recently taken.

This was his second attempt. The vial Anna gave to him had been just barely enough for two tries. Good thing there was a little left after the first try.

There was none left now.

After Jeremy had tried the first time, nothing had happened. Sure, he felt the effects of taking an almost full bottle of pills but besides the dizziness and urge to sleep, nothing happened.

So, he tried again. He mixed leftover drugs with aspirin and alcohol. That was sure to work.

Except it didn't.

He was still alive.

He was still human.

Jeremy punched his headboard.

This was supposed to work.

All the crap life had dealt him and it couldn't give him this piece.

All he had wanted was to be able to forget, to be able to turn the nightmares into pleasantries.

To turn to pain into contentment.

His answer was simple; become a vampire.

Turn off all emotions.

Be able to deal, to handle it all.

But that plan was dead.

Failed.

Now what?

He thought silently, hoping Jenna would not come to check on him.

Maybe Elena was right.

Maybe she was right to have Damon compel him.

Granted, he shouldn't have got angry with her, but it was his choice to remember or not and it was his choice of _what_ he remembered.

This time, Elena was on the right track. Next to being a vampire, compulsion was the next best thing.

He would just have his sister get one of the Salvatore brothers to compel him.

Then he could survive.

He would be able to live happily with the memories that were left.

Jeremy would finally be able to wake up in the morning and not regret the day before it starts.

* * *

"Damon, stop!" Elena giggled as he continued to tickle her.

"Not until you agree." Damon laughed.

Elena stared for a moment. This hadn't been a sarcastic or mocking laugh; it was genuine.

"Ugh, FINE!" Elena mock sighed. "Just get off of me!"

"I told you I'd win." He chuckled.

He got up slowly and picked up his leather jacket.

"What if I hurt someone?" Her lip trembled as her question came tumbling out.

She didn't want to be a killer, and it would not help them at all if she blew their cover and proved the legends of vampires.

"You won't. Just drink what's left in the fridge and you should be fine. Plus there will be alcohol, it should help your cravings."

"I guess, just be ready to drag me out by my neck if you have to." She replied smoothly.

"I can think of ways more effective at distracting and redirecting your urges," Damon smirked.

"Moment officially killed." Elena stated, before ripping open her second bag of blood and draining it.

"Just means it's time to make another _moment,_ kitten."

"Can we go already?" Elena said, changing the subject.

"Your wish; my command."

Damon held out his hand. She tentatively took it.

After a few drinks, it was like Georgia all over again.

Well, except for the vampire with the intent on killing them, but the night was young.

Elena, having just finished taking shots with strangers, was then dragged onto the dance floor by an almost sober Damon.

"I like this Elena, she's fun!" Damon laughed.

"I still can't believe you brought me to a college frat party!" Elena yelled, forgetting he could hear just fine.

Elena had her back against Damon's chest, dancing against him in a way that would have made Jenna scream.

The song ended and Damon went to get more alcohol. He really didn't need Elena massacring the college kids.

Meanwhile, Elena walked over to a secluded corner and resumed dancing.

"Hey name's Erich, do you wanna dance?" A random guy walked up to her and smiled.

Elena took a good look at him.

He had nice golden eyes, and tousled blonde hair; about 6'2 with a athletic build.

"Sure," She smiled seductively. Too drunk to think it through.

Erich wrapped his arms around her waist when she placed hers on his shoulders. He slid her leg between the two of his and began to sway to the beat. Elena followed his lead and he began to grind against her. The dance aroused her senses.

She was suddenly very aware of the protruding vein in his neck.

Elena licked her lips, leaning in to the boys neck.

Erich, utterly unaware of what she was, grinned, feeling himself getting aroused.

He knew how breathtaking Elena was.

She felt her fangs jut out.

Elena bit down, tasting the rich, flowing blood.

She pushed him against the wall as her drinking deepened.

Damon finally found Elena with some guy.

When he looked closer, he could see her all over his neck, which only meant one thing.

He set the bottles he was carrying down and pulled her away.

She hissed at him for interrupting her hunt.

Upon seeing who grabbed her, she settled. A slow, sheepish smile covered Elena's bloodied mouth.

She licked the blood away.

Damon went to compel the kid but Elena got there first.

She peered deep into Erich's eyes, her pupils dilating.

"You will forget what happened here. You're very tired, we had an amazing night in your bedroom, that is where I left you. Now go up to your bed, you will forget this conversation. Understood?"

"I understand." The boy nodded with a blank stare and walked away.

"Good," Elena turned to Damon.

His face held nothing but shock.

He never expected Elena to act like this; it wasn't who she was. She didn't believe in using humans as blood banks.

She grinned wide and kissed him on the cheek. "I think we're done here."

* * *

_Well I know you like the party, but the party never stops_  
_ I know you like the party, but the party never stops_  
_ well I know you_  
_ I know you _  
_ I know you_

_ I know you want to be here so you just let go_  
_ and no one's ever gonna tell you no_  
_ but I want to, cause I know you I know you_

_ But you party on, party on_  
_ get your party on_  
_ get your party on_

_ This is my last advice leave with me cause you could die tonight_  
_ (I got this, I got this, I got this so go ahead home)_  
_ the drugs you used as a place to hide, it's really bad if you don't get this right_  
_ (I got this, I got this, I got this I don't need you)_

_ You got kicked out of your mothers house_  
_ You stole money from her purse she finally found you out_  
_ You should be ashamed, (don't sit there judging me)_  
_ what a waste (you'd be the same if you could see, so lets have another drink)_

_ And we'll party on, party on_  
_ get your party on_  
_ get your party on_

_This is my last advice leave with me cause you could die tonight_  
_(I got this, I got this, I got this so go ahead home)_  
_the drugs you used as a place to hide, it's really bad if you don't get this right_  
_(I got this, I got this, I got this I don't need you)_

_February is still as scary, the month your father died_  
_a little girl in a shrinking world, looking for her place_  
_to run and hide_

_ Well I know you like the party, but the party never stops_  
_ I know you like the party, but the party never stops_  
_ well I know you_  
_ I know you _  
_ I know you_

_ But you party on, party on_  
_ get your party on_  
_ get your party on_  
_ give it one last time cause this is all you've got!_

_This is my last advice leave with me cause you could die tonight_  
_ (I got this, I got this, I got this so go ahead home)_  
_ the drugs you used as a place to hide, it's really bad if you don't get this right_  
_ (I got this, I got this, I got this I don't need you)_

_(Party Song by Emery)_

* * *

**End of Chapter five! Woo, this is the longest story I have so far. I do honestly plan on beginning a Harry Potter story this week, if anyone besides me is a fan. Also, I will be returning to my other neglected stories, so I may not update this one for a week or two. Please do let me know if you simply cannot wait this long and I will begin on the next chapter immediately, afterall, my fans are the reason I write.**

**I would like the thank a certain writer by the name of theoriginalCaLaMa for her amazing reviews that always fill my heart with joy and my mind with wisdom and ideas. I would also like to thank her for recently agreeing to be this crazy girl's (aka me) co-author; I am super excited to have her amazingness on my side.**

**Lastly, when writing future chapters, I may write them longer, considering (wow, I use that word a lot in conversation) my broken knee has to stay in a stupid cast/brace thing fore six to eight weeks (!) will not allow me to do much else.**

**Fans, feel free to make suggestions on possible events and/or lines in this story. I live to please you (not literally).**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter:**

**team_elena_ **

**and **

**ninakonstanze  
can't find it? PM me and I could give you me email, I guess :)**

**Although, that wouldn't mean you can email me twelve times a day without delay.  
**

**Don't have a Twitter? Get one (please?) haha.**

**Until next chapter, Caroline is still awesome.**

**And oh yeah,**

**Namaste,  
Nina :)  
**


	6. When It Rains It Pours

**I'm back with a brand new chapter for you people to enjoy...or not, but I do hope you will.**

**Not much of an A/N for this chapter, just:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any part of the Vampire Diaries.  
Also, since the crazy and amazing Miss Caroline (theoriginalCaLaMa) has agreed to co-write with me, the weird and slightly psycho Miss Katherine, I can no longer claim this all to myself.**

**I would like to take the time to acknowledge theoriginalCaLaMa and her wonderful stories, if you haven't read them you definitely should; they continue to amaze me.**

**Also, just wanted to let you know that this chapter is a flashback chapter. Don't worry, the flashbacks are original and I can promise that you've never read them in this story. I had planned on making this chapter loud, but when I sat down to write, different words and scenes begged to be written and who am I to refuse to wanderings of my mind.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Considering] the same old you  
Head on fast, but it came on easy  
Now I won't be gone for long, at least I'm going [home]  
[I'm here for you], now you know what you lost  
Now you are the thieves that you pardoned  
Search for need, it'll never come  
Now you have fallen  
There's more for their own now  
Sometimes I need a focus, I need a reason  
This is so long,  
Stray dog_

_You're lonely  
Joker no, joker no more  
Who would reach their own  
When you can call on your mind  
Crying to hope that tears sometime, they're  
Wasted wasted, all before  
Forget what you came here for  
And you need to see the signs  
And you need to stop wasting time  
Start to save that stolen  
story that you heard before.  
And I waited for you, but you're long gone  
Stray dog  
You're only a stray,  
Joker no, joker no more  
Yeah, stray dog_

_(Stray Dog by Robert Pattinson)  
_

* * *

Damon watched this new girl walk away, this wasn't the Elena he knew. Really, he clearly did not have a problem with feeding from 'livestock' but she had always frowned upon it. Now, it was like the change had altered who she was or her way of thinking. Damon brushed it off; perhaps she just now was understanding the power of warm blood from a live human. Maybe she was beginning to comprehend the difference between bloods; blood bags, while sustaining, were not as enjoyable as the real thing. The real thing gave you a sense of accomplishment and achievement. Plus, it just tasted so much better.

Still, he could not help but think of the change Elena had gone through in the last 48 hours. Analyzing the differences brought a memory of something she had once said, words she had spoken when she was alive and well, when her life had been less complicated. He remembers how that particular conversation surprised him, he had never knew the capacity such a small girl could hold for pain and suffering. The words she had spoken had only shown a glimmer of what went through her head day in and day out. Damon hoped she would later shed some light on the full truth, the full explanation; he waited, and he waited still, for she had never let that one dark secret slip.

Damon stepped outside into the night as it began to rain. Elena must be in the car by now.

He looked around the parking lot for a moment before looking up at the sky.

"When it rains, it pours."

_***Flashback (week before hospital)***_

_She had been sitting on her window seat, reading a passage from Heroin Diaries by Nikki Sixx when he walked in._

_"'I know I should be trying harder, but I can't be bothered. I never thought I would say those words.'" She began flipping through the pages, finding the words she could never say written by someone she never expected to understand-a rock star. "' The feeling of completely giving into your demons is hopeless, but when you can't climb your way out of such a hole, you tend to crouch down and call it home.'"_

_She closed the book after rereading it and made her way to the bed. Sitting in the middle of the mattress, she pulled her diary close and began to write._

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I know I have not been talking to you as often as I should, but I promise to start again. Life has just been so hectic; so all over the place. I would tell you the events that have occurred withing the past weeks but it would take to long and looking back...I'm not sure it would even make sense at all.**_

_**There's this thought I've had on my mind for a while now and I think I should really tell someone about it. Diary, you are the only one who knows the truth about everything. If it weren't for you I'd have no escape from these terrible thoughts that run through my mind. They haunt me, and hard as I try I can't get them to leave me alone. They seem like attempts at some secret message that I'm just not understanding, but I don't care anymore. I'll be happy when these questions have left me because the problem with questions is sometimes you get answers you don't want to hear.**_

_**I think I'm going crazy, and when you are lying to yourself in your own diary, I think it's proof that you are. **_

_**Things are happening so quickly and I don't understand half of them. I can hear the night rain hitting the glass window and it makes me sad. There used to be a time when I was little and would dance around in circles outside every time it rained, but I've grown up. I can't be that innocent, naive little girl anymore. It would be so easy to retreat and return to that child but it's impossible; I've seen too much, suffered through obstacles that no one should have to experience. I've seen the dark, and although people see me as the tough girl who can handle anything...I'm not, and that's what scares me...because I used to be. **_

_**-Elena**_

_There was a soft knock on the window pane. Startled, Elena looked around until seeing the man sitting in the tree just outside her room. She closed her diary, carefully placing her book, diary, and pen in the night stand beside her bed._

_Elena walked to the window, undid the latch, and threw open the window for Damon Salvatore._

_"Why are you here, Damon?" She was embarrassed about what she had been writing, but it had been the truth and after everything, the truth was what she really needed._

_"What? No 'hello Damon,' 'nice to see you, Damon'?" He smirked, knowing it would irritate her._

_Elena closed the window after he smoothly jumped into her room, and locked the latch. She took her place in the window seat once again and was lost in the rain._

_"Hello? Come on, don't pretend you don't notice me. You know you can't resist this amazing body before you." He was trying to lighten the mood. His vampire senses had allowed him to taste the despair and frustration in the air; it was the reason he came. _

_Well, that and for the fact when Stefan smelled Elena on him, he would surely blow up._

_But when the girl before him turned to face him, all thoughts of his brother were swept away._

_This was not the face of a teenager, it was the face of someone who had lived one too many lifetimes._

_Elena looked up at Damon, trying her hardest to hide the unshed tears in her eyes. _

_She should know better; fooling a vampire would never work._

_Damon sat next to her. He wasn't supposed to be the guy who felt worried over some human or felt the obligation to comfort them. That was his brother's area of expertise, but this girl never ceased to bring out the humanity in him. Against his better judgment, Damon questioned her._

_"What's wrong? Stefan become too brooding? Too boring? That would be quite understandable."_

_Just because she brought out the humanity in him, it didn't mean he had to lose himself completely, he smirked._

_"I hate the rain..yet here it comes again," she murmured as if stuck in a trance._

_Damon scoffed, "The rain has you all teary-eyed? That's stupid, it's just water."_

_"It's symbolic," Elena glanced his way without really seeing him before continuing on. "Raindrops are like tears, always remind you that life isn't black and white. There is no right or wrong, everything you do has both a positive and negative effect on someone somewhere. Breakups- you hurt your partner. Giving into bloodlust- you kill a potential family man; maybe a father or a single-parent mother. Falling in love- you give another person the ability to break you with only the sliver of hope that they will deny temptation. There is no evil; there is only those who care and those who have forgotten their humanity. No simplicity. We live in a world of lost innocence and stolen safety. This is merely an abyss containing shades of gray."_

_He was stunned into silence for perhaps the first time ever._

_Her explanation, though vague and slightly upsetting, was the truth and he had never realized it. To be honest, he had never really thought of it that way at all until now. More importantly, how did he not see this. How did he miss the signs leading up to this scared and desperate look in her eyes; she hadn't gotten there alone. _

_Damon stared into her eyes willing her to continue. He was mesmerized by her words. It was odd that this girl had caught his attention AND has been able to keep it. If she kept talking, he might get the answers to his questions, he might figure out how long these thoughts have been running through her mind._

_She didn't look as if she were going to speak again._

_"And which one are you? Are you the caring one or the one who has forgotten humanity?" Damon already knew the answer; she was and would always belong to the caring side. He, himself, on the other hand, belonged to the side with forgotten humanity._

_Elena never turned to face him. She simply resumed staring out at the falling rain. Damon had assumed she was not going to answer his question, but at that moment, she did._

_"I'm not sure anymore. Had you asked me a few months back, I most likely would have said the first, but now...well now the latter is just as possible. I mean, what's the point in caring when it has no use. Caring isn't going to bring people back, it won't stop the killing, or change someone's mind. Caring has become as useless as a piece of cloth in the drowning rain. Sure, it shields you when it drizzles but when it rains...it pours."_

_***Flashback ends*

* * *

**_

_***Flashback to the hospital***_

_The minute the nurses had diagnosed Elena and proceeded to fix the problem, her heart became mute._

_It stopped; went silent._

_The nurses called for a crash cart and attempted to revive her with paddles to no avail._

_All that could be heard was the shouting of the hospital employees, the loud sobs coming from Jenna, and the murmurs from Alaric trying to comfort Jenna, trying to assure her that Elena would survive._

_I threw him a knowing look and he suggested to Jeremy that it would be better if they took Jenna outside so the doctors would have more room to work and concentrate._

_Jeremy agreed reluctantly. He didn't want his sister to die and especially not on the terms they were on. He didn't want the last thing she remembered about him to be the fact that he told her she could go to hell when she so clearly had been trying to make amends._

_Jenna put up a struggle but the two men were able to pull her outside carefully._

_Damon didn't need them far away, just far enough so they couldn't hear what he was about to do._

_He yanked the two nurses away from Elena's bed and looked into the doctor's face._

_"Elena's heart resumed beating, she is alive. You will make paperwork for her release. She is to leave the hospital and stay on bed rest for a few days, until she feels better."_

_"Elena is alive. I will make her paperwork to be released. She should leave the hospital but stay on bed rest for a few days until she feels better." _

_The doctor's face was blank of any emotion. He turned on his heel, surely to draw up release forms._

_Damon then turned to the two nurses who had looks of fear and confusion on their faces._

_"After using the paddles, Elena's heart resumed. She is alive and will be leaving the hospital on the doctor's orders. Now go to your station and do not come back until she leaves. Do you understand?"_

_"I understand." The nurse pronounced coherently._

_He repeated the process with the other nurse and they left quickly._

_Damon dressed Elena carefully and wrapped the hospital blanket around her._

_Alaric popped into the room alone._

_"Well?" he asked cautiously._

_"She is in transition. I will take her out of town, once the change is complete, she will have to learn restraint before she can return. And Mr. Teacher-slash-vampire hunter-slash-whatever, take Jeremy and your girlfriend home. I compelled the three that were in here to think she is alive and to be on bed rest. I don't need those two to mess up what progress I've made," Damon smirked._

_Alaric was amazed and frustrated that Damon could make jokes and be sarcastic at a moment like this; a moment that could change the fate of this family for good._

_"Now." Damon stated in boredom._

_Alaric was confused. "Why don't I just tell them the doctor revived her?"_

_"Hm. Let me see there, teacher. What do you think they would see when they come running back in here to see their family member that has been revived? Because it sure as hell won't be an alive girl and with enough time, they might just see some fangs. You know, like rawr, rawr, and all that good stuff."_

_He had a point. No matter how strong he was, he couldn't take the both of them at the same time. Of course, one of them would get inside and see the truth._

_"Now." Damon stated, leaving no room for argument.  
_

_Alaric gave one last peek at the pair of them before rushing back to the two that were waiting outside for him._

_Damon picked Elena up bridal-style and jumped from the back window. He ran at vampire speed to his car. If anyone became suspicious he would simply compel them or tell them she was asleep. It was close enough to the truth; not that he cared._

_Unlocking the passenger door, he placed Elena in the seat and buckled her in._

_He sped around and was in the driver's seat with the engine running less than a second later._

_It was nearly pitch black outside which allowed Damon to drive three times the speed limit without getting caught. Not that anyone would catch him._

_Damon was impressed with himself. He was glad he had thought of giving the girl his blood. All his years as a vampire had taught him to be prepared for every scenario._

_In no time, they were in a hotel a couple towns over. He hadn't bothered to check the actual name of this little civilization._

_He placed Elena on the bed and ran back to the car._

_He had several bags of blood he had taken from the boarding house the last time he had been there._

_Damon walked into the room's kitchen and ripped open the bag. He finished the bag speedily. He tore a second bag open and drank half before moving toward the stone-still human on the bed. He lifted her head a small amount and opened her mouth. Then, bringing the bag closer, he tilted it and let the liquid slide down her throat, making sure it went down. Damon didn't know how Elena would react. He had figured that she would be angry but with her, he could never be sure. Now there was nothing left to do but wait for her to awaken. He stepped out into the hall and sat down just outside the door. He couldn't think around her. He needed to be in control of his actions, to be able to flip the switch and turn off all emotion. He shouldn't be doing all this for her. Of course, he was glad to because it meant she would be spending time with him instead of his brooding brother but this was not something he would normally do. These were the actions of a man in love..._

_But no...he couldn't be in love._

_He had vowed to never love after Katherine. But she had been nothing but a heartless, selfish, manipulative bitch. Elena was the complete opposite, whether she knew it or not. Elena was caring and selfless and understanding. Even the ways she smiled was different; it was shy and less forced. He no longer saw Katherine when he looked at Elena, and he began to question if he ever really did._

_But no, Damon Salvatore was certainly not in love.  
_

_

* * *

_

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago_  
_I saw you, you were fine_  
_Remembering what you said_  
_About the book you read_  
_The one I got you_  
_The Beginning of the End_  
_Oh how we'd talk_  
_For hours upon end_  
_What I would give_  
_Just to do it again_  
_But you're lying there_  
_In this hospital bed_  
_Won't you open your eyes_  
_And let's talk once again_

_If you fly away tonight_  
_I want to tell you that I love you_  
_I hope that you can hear me_  
_I hope that you can feel me_  
_If you fly away tonight_  
_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_  
_That I never told you_  
_When we were face to face_

_Well I've been here all night_  
_And I'm watching you_  
_Breathe in and breathe out_  
_Is it really you_  
_Or just a machine_  
_That's giving you life_  
_And it's making it seem_  
_That there could be hope_  
_I could say to your face_  
_If it weren't for you_  
_That there would be no grace_  
_That's covered my life_  
_You took the time_  
_To speak into my mind_  
_And my heart_  
_Words of life_

_If you fly away tonight_  
_ I want to tell you that I love you_  
_ I hope that you can hear me_  
_ I hope that you can feel me_  
_ If you fly away tonight_  
_ I want to tell you that I'm sorry_  
_ That I never told you_  
_ When we were face to face_

_So goodbye for now_  
_And I'll see you again_  
_Some way, somehow_  
_When it's my time to go_  
_to the other side_  
_I'll hold you again_  
_And melt at your smile_  
_Now all I have_  
_Are the ones that I'm with_  
_And you taught me not_  
_To take for granted_  
_The time that we have_  
_To show that we care_  
_Speak into their minds_  
_And their hearts_  
_While they're here_  
_And say I love you_

_If you fly away tonight_  
_ I want to tell you that I love you_  
_ I hope that you can hear me_  
_ I hope that you can feel me_  
_ If you fly away tonight_  
_ I want to tell you that I'm sorry_  
_ That I never told you_  
_ When we were face to face_

_(Things Left Unsaid by Disciple)_

* * *

**Okay readers, I just want to thank you guys for following along with this story, it really means a lot to me.**

**I would like to personally thank everyone who put this story/author on alert/favorites and everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me writing.**

**Once again, if you have any ideas you would like to see in this story or any songs you would like me to consider putting in here, just send it in a review.**

**Sorry, if this story is a little late. I have been helping my amazing co-author by the name of theoriginialCaLaMa co-write her story :).  
As I continue to do this, I am getting ideas for other stories but I would really like to finish up the ones I have started now so I might not update this one as often as I have been. If you would like me to keep this pace of updates, simply review and I will most likely continue at this speed or faster.**

**Namaste,  
Nina Lenah-Katerina K.A.R.P.  
"Miss Katherine"  
**


	7. You'll Slip Before You Know It

**Hey readers, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story...well, actually it's been a while since I've update any story. But anyhow, this might be the next new chapter for another short while. I haven't exactly held the key to inspiration in the last months, so it should take me a little while longer to figure this plot out. I have the climax down and part of the falling action, but I don't really have the path to get there yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: A)I'm an actress, not a writer, so no money, okay? And B) If I owned Vampire Diaries I'd be bank-rolling, and I'm poor (kinda).**

_

* * *

I'm sorry that I loved you,  
I'm sorry that I cared,  
I'm sorry that I played the games you did,  
They never got us anywhere.  
I'm sorry if this hurts you,  
I'm sorry I just lied,  
The truth is, I don't care if you get hurt or not,  
For all the tears you've made me cry_

_I should have known we'd never get anywhere,  
Can't fall in love when you're falling apart,  
Can't make amends if you're only making mistakes,  
And empty words can't fix a broken heart_

_If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse"_

_I'm sorry that you miss me,  
I'm sorry I don't care,  
I was just a crutch for your loneliness,  
Your heart was never really there,  
I'm sorry that I wasted so much of my time,  
Time I could have spent with someone else would have meant,  
Less of you and all your lies._

_I should have known we'd never get anywhere,  
Can't fall in love when you're falling apart,  
Can't make amends if you're only making mistakes,  
And empty words can't fix a broken heart_

_If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse"_

_If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse"_

_You'll only make it,  
You'll only make it worse_

_If the world froze over,  
And only I survived,  
I'd sing these words at your funeral,  
"It's good to be alive!"_

_If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse"_

_If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse"_

_I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve...you'll only make it worse"_

_(You'll Only Make It Worse by New Years Day)  
_

_

* * *

_

Elena sat in the car, waiting for Damon to return. She wished he would hurry up; Elena was too hyper to sit still for long. She began drumming her fingers on the dash and was soon humming along to an unknown song.

Getting out of the car, Elena looked around then bolted. _No use in staying when I could be having fun._

She used her vampire speed, to get back to the hotel. She just needed some new clothes, then she could paint the town red.

Literally.

The girl walked into the hotel sidestepping the woman at the front desk and strolled into the elevator. She would only need a few minutes to prepare herself, but as soon as the doors opened to her floor Elena saw the hall filled with people having a party.

_Perhaps she could just settle for painting the hotel red_, she thought when once again the elevator opened and out stepped the vampire she had escaped.

The man walked her to a window in one of the less populated corners of the hall. It was next to a closed hotel room door; inside the room was quiet. Using her new abilities, the girl could tell the room was empty. Elena wanted nothing more than to get away from him. It was like she was seeing him through a whole new light. She didn't want to hear all this nonsense about restraint; she was a vampire. She had chosen the easy way to deal, she had shut down her emotions. She couldn't feel guilt.

She couldn't feel anything.

But _hunger_.

"Next time it might be in your best interest to do as I say. I won't go chasing your messes, I'm not your personal vamp sitter," Damon quipped.

Just then a girl around Elena's age wandered toward that one door, pulling out her room key.

Elena looked up at Damon sincerely and innocently.

"Fine, you won't chase my messes," she smiled. "But can you settle for cleaning them."

On that last note, Elena spun out of the corner, catching the passerby's arm on her way.

She snatched the room key, slid it in the lock, dragging in the girl and slamming the door behind her.

Not a single person but Damon heard the screams over the music.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... a brother sits in his room, attempting to uncover the hidden secrets of the vampires...**_

Jeremy surfed the net for several hours, looking for information on vampires. Of course, he already knew how to make and kill them_**, **_and he knew they could shut out their humanity, but he didn't know their mindset. Why do they do the things they do? How can they convey normality and blend into the scenary? Why do some try to befriend humans? And more importantly, who caused the mayhem in Mystic Falls? He may not like the Salvatores much but he was convinced they were not the reason for his pain. Although, they certainly helped, Damon and Stefan are not the ones who began this whole mess. So who is?

After his lack of success on the internet, Jeremy remembered the old Gilbert journals.

He ran downstairs and to the bookshelf. He skimmed the shelves, finding the leather bound pages, and took it back to his room. He began to read silently.

_January 1st, 1864..._

_We caught another one. A vampire. A demon. She had tried to lure in one of our men, not aware he was a hunter..._

Jeremy skimmed the rest of the entry, finding it interesting but as it didn't hold many names, not very useful.

He remembered then of the box his sister had gone through earlier in the year. He knew the box belonged to his ancestors, meaning there was a good chance it could hold other journals with more relevant information. He left his room in search of the treasures in the attic.

* * *

Elena had finished her little game with the girl hours ago. Elena had tortured her until she begged to be killed.

No, now Elena was in search of the man who had dared to tear the necklace off her neck as she exited the room. Without her necklace, she'd be dead by sunrise. No matter how hard Elena looked or listened, she couldn't find the thief anywhere. He was gone.

Although, the piece of jewelry was both valuable and precious, she was not about to waste time on something that was obviously not here. Elena would simply go to the Salvatore's home and pick up the lapis lazuli ring she kept in the right side drawer of Stefan's dresser.

Elena vaguely saw Damon on the other side of the hall, far away from the elevators. As he glanced up to meet her eyes the elevator doors clanged shut. She knew she did not have much time until Damon was on her trail but she hoped it was enough.

The brunette ran with all the strength she had, making it to the house with no Damon in sight.

She threw the door open; she never bothered with knocking anymore. No one usually minded her appearances in their home, besides it would only be Stefan. He was her boyfriend, he would be happy to see her after her short vacation from life.

"Hello?" Elena could hear a light shuffle from the upstairs. "Stefan?"

She walked towards the parlor, closer to the noise.

"Stefan?" She called once more.

Elena froze in shock.

She had glanced up the stairs on her way to her destination when she saw it.

Stefan embracing a woman who could only be known as Katherine, considering that she looked exactly like Elena.

Elena felt a slight breeze and automatically knew Damon was standing behind her. She turned to see his expression.

He seemed to be keeping it together. Perhaps he really was over Katherine, but she still expected to see some hostility and anger, some sign of betrayal.

Elena laughed without humor. She smiled but it never touched her eyes. She would not give this woman the satisfaction of her emotions. Elena couldn't feel it, she flipped the switch. Now she can't feel much of anything.

Stefan saw his girlfriend's face and stepped away from the vampire in his arms.

Katherine looked around the room and giggled.

"Well, won't you look at that, it's a happy reunion!" Her gaze then zeroed in on Elena. "With one unwanted guest," she sneered.

The boys tensed slightly.

"Oh, quit acting as if I'm going to pull a classic vamp move and drain her dry...You know I love my games. Plus she looks like me; it could make things interesting."

Damon stood his ground in front of Elena. If Katherine was up to her old tricks, then the games would soon begin, and being a newly turned vampire wouldn't help Elena much when it came to her.

"My darling boys, I would love to stay and converse some more, perhaps exchange some witty banter but I must be off because... Well, frankly, this scene has gotten boring." Katherine pouted.

Damon looked between the three others in the room. Elena's expression was blank, Katherine faked innocence, while Stefan stood there clearly swooned. His brother obviously couldn't see through her act.

Katherine kissed Stefan on the lips before speeding over to Damon and placing a feather-light kiss on his cheek, and before anyone knew it...she was gone.

The two brothers glanced at Elena; they could see her anger rise. The switch had flipped on against her will. This type of anger could not be contained.

Damon attempted to avoid the explosion.

"Well, Stefan, that was lovely. Let me guess, you were bored? No, that's me. Oh, she played the part of your girlfriend really well? No? Hmm. Aha, you're an idiot!" Damon ranted, holding his hand up to his brother in gesture that screamed, _What the hell?_

"Damon, do shut up." Stefan carefully walked down the staircase. "Elena, I can explain. It's not what you think."

"Wrong words, brother." Damon figured if he couldn't stop it, he might as well step back and play referee.

"Not what I think? Oh no, it couldn't possibly be you falling all over your ex-girlfriend, who killed my father by the way, while I, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, was trying to cope with something that was done to me! No, it couldn't be that at all. Right, Stefan?"

"Elena, look. Let's sit down and discuss this rationally." He was now standing at the foot of the stairs, both hands held up in surrender.

"No, I don't want rational, Stefan. I want you to tell me what the hell is going on becau-" Elena's sentence was cut short due to her uncontrollable gasps for breath. Next came the gut-wrenching screams as Elena gripped her head and fell to the floor. The screams continued.

Stefan looked at his brother who immediately turned towards the girl on the floor and attempted to comfort her.

"What did you do to her, Damon?"

"Of course, something goes wrong and it's my fault. Anything else you want to blame me for? Global warming? Nazis? How about the Spanish Influenza Epidemic of 1918?"

"Look at her! Do you really think now is the time to reminisce about your past disasters."

The brothers continued to fight, all the while trying to figure out what was causing the woman in their parlor so much pain.

Suddenly, it grew eerily quiet.

Both men looked her way, careful not to disturb her.

"Elena?" The two of them questioned simultaneously.

Damon threw an annoyed glare at his brother.

The girl rolled over from her huddled position on the floor to stare at the ceiling. Elena touched the ring on Stefan's hand, and began to laugh. "I only wanted the jewel. The man at the ball, he wasn't human. He _ripped_ the trinket off my neck and ran. He stank of death. I saw it in his head. All the little girls, but he is a person. Not a vampire...and he has power."

Elena smiled giddily.

"The stars, they shine so bright. They tell their little secrets." Elena smiles innocently. "The boy, he reeks of light, but he's lured by the darkness. He searches for clues, but the stars won't tell him their stories. They tell mommy. They whisper nasty things about him."

Stefan placed his hand on Elena's shoulder and pulled her into a sitting position.

Damon stared blankly, obviously confused.

Elena continued her rant. "He lurks, seeking reasons for disasters, for the killings of his loved ones. He gets closer."

She then grew silent. Elena peered at the others in the room.

Stefan didn't have any idea what was going on, so Damon mouthed _play along._

"What boy?"

Elena raised her hand to Damon's face. She stroked his cheek, "Jeremy," she responded breathlessly.

* * *

_Heaven bent to take my hand _  
_And lead me through the fire _  
_Be the long awaited answer _  
_To a long and painful fight _

_Truth be told I've tried my best _  
_But somewhere along the way _  
_I got caught up in all there was to offer _  
_And the cost was so much more than I could bear _

_Though I've tried, I've fallen... _  
_I have sunk so low _  
_I have messed up _  
_Better I should know _  
_So don't come round here _  
_And tell me I told you so... _

_We all begin with good intent _  
_Love was raw and young _  
_We believed that we could change ourselves _  
_The past could be undone _  
_But we carry on our backs the burden _  
_Time always reveals _  
_The lonely light of morning _  
_The wound that would not heal _  
_It's the bitter taste of losing everything _  
_That I have held so dear. _

_I've fallen... _  
_I have sunk so low _  
_I have messed up _  
_Better I should know _  
_So don't come round here _  
_And tell me I told you so... _

_Heaven bent to take my hand _  
_Nowhere left to turn _  
_I'm lost to those I thought were friends _  
_To everyone I know _  
_Oh they turned their heads embarassed _  
_Pretend that they don't see _  
_But it's one missed step _  
_You'll slip before you know it _  
_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed _

_Though I've tried, I've fallen... _  
_I have sunk so low _  
_I have messed up _  
_Better I should know _  
_So don't come round here _  
_And tell me I told you so..._

_(Fallen by Sarah Mclachlan)_

* * *

**Okay everyone. Finally, that is the end of chapter seven. I know it took me a while but I have been in the middle of several stories plus a new one and I haven't had much time of inspiration for this one. I truly hope you enjoy it and I will attempt to post more often.**

**Here's a little trivia question just for luck:**

**You see, I'm a huge fan of BtVS (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and although there are many good actors/characters on the show, there was one vampire I've loved since she entered the show. If you are also a fan you might be able to see who I have modeled Elena's vampiric behavior after.**

**Any guesses? **

**Anyway, I must go tend to my other stories.**

**If you are ecstastic that I finally posted, you must thank Miss Caroline for pushing the subject until I finally forced myself to finish this chapter.**

**Namaste**

**Nina  
**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry this is just a small author's note updating those on the stories people have put on their alert or favorite list, here on fanfiction. I know it's been a while, but if you would like to learn where the ramblings I call fanfiction are going, please see my updated profile page. That should inform you of all you need to know.**

**Nina.:)**

**_Or since my profile still hasn't and might forever be on hold with the updating quality, here's the gist of it:_**

**_I will no longer be writing fanfiction. I simply do not have the passion for it. I love the stories and I know where I wanted them to go but I don't have the urge to "put them on paper" anymore. I apologize to those who have reviewed, put my stories on alert, and/or favorite lists. They are not the most eloquent, or profoundly written, but if you wish to you may use the idea, concept, or the entirety of these stories to make a better/longer story._**


End file.
